


Chances

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Kissing, LAMP is lowkey platonic, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Multi, Swearing, brotherly anxceit - Freeform, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, demus - Freeform, one kinda grown up innuendo moment, patton has arachnophobia, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: They all truly met each other by chance.Day 25 of Soulmate September- You have an object that represents your soulmate glows when in you both hold your objects in proximity to each other
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Chances

No. Nope. This was way too cutesy. Virgil stared at the object that had appeared by his elbow while he was eating breakfast and loudly declared he wanted a new soulmate who wasn't a baby.

His older brother chuckled, "sorry, V. That's not how soulmates work. That's a cute little teddy bear I'm sure they're very nice."

Virgil pouted at the bear, "Jan, they may be nice but I'm not!"

"True! You are a pain in the neck. Maybe they'll teach you some manners-" as Janus was talking two more objects appeared, a small telescope and a miniature rose in a glass, like the one in Beauty and the Beast. Janus looked surprised, "wow! The universe heard you, V. What are you gonna do now?"

Virgil stared at the objects, overwhelmed at the prospect of disappointing three different soulmates. His face paled and he lost his appetite, "I think I'm gonna die."

* * *

Patton was okay with the rose and telescope, but he hated the black widow spider soul object with the entirety of his being. It was icky and looked like it would come alive and bite him in the night. His foster father watched with an amused smile as he pushed it across the breakfast table.

"Girl, it's not gonna bite you," Remy took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Dad?" Patton's foster brother called from their shared room where he'd been finishing homework, "is it normal to get three soulmates?"

Patton looked up as Logan walked into the dining room with an armful of objects, "hey, Lo. You too?"

Logan dumped his items on the table and Patton instantly recognized the spider and rose. A moment later, Logan made the same connection, grabbing Patton's spider to compare it with his own.

"Woah, both of you? I couldn't handle more than Emile, no ma'am. Who do you think all those toys represent?" Remy chuckled at the two.

Logan looked up at Patton, "these are exactly the same. Every detail, from the positions of the legs to the purple eyes. I think we share a soulmate, Pat."

"I think we share two, the roses look the same too. But what about the ones that are different?" Patton held up the telescope and looked through it at Logan. Logan picked up his teddy bear and began to examine it as well. After a moment the items both started to softly glow. Patton pulled the telescope away from his eye and stared at it. Logan looked up from the glowing bear and saw Patton's telescope.

"Wait, but these things only glow when soulmates hold them in proximity to each other at the same time. There can only be one logical conclusion," Logan's serious countenance melted into soft shock.

"No way! I'm calling Pops at work right now. He's gonna flip!" Remy grinned and pulled out his phone, standing to walk to the other room.

"So, we're soulmates?" Patton smiled at Logan, the telescope still glowing softly in his hand.

"Yeah, babe. They're soulmates. Yes, with each other! No I- can we legally adopt soulmates? Shit, I think the kids heard that-" Remy walked through the kitchen again, talking animatedly on his cell.

"Apparently so," Logan marveled at their glowing toys before setting his bear down. The glow faded quickly from the toys but took up residence in their hearts, soft and warm.

* * *

Roman groaned as the alarm blared at him for the third time that morning. He felt something heavy on his face and slowly blinked open his eyes to find eight purple ones staring back at him. He shrieked and swatted at his face, accidentally throwing himself off the bed as Remus burst into the room.

"It is nearly time for school- what is the matter with you, squirt?" He demanded before noticing the new toys on the bed, "oh did ya get your soulmate’s stuff?" 

Roman struggled to untangle himself from the sheets, "no, I was attacked by them! Look at this thing!" he held up the spider for Remus to look at.

"Hey, it's a creepy thing like my snake!" Remus grinned, taking it to look closer, "neat!"

Roman looked on the bed and saw the telescope and the teddy bear, "oh my gosh! Three soulmates? That's like so many!"

"Yeah! What'd you do to get so many?" Remus ruffled his brother's hair.

"I have no idea, however, I shall begin my quest to find them!" Roman stood with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out, a dashing smile from ear to ear.

"Alright, Romeo, but first it's time for school, Remus grinned and pushed him to the closet of clothing, "let's go."

* * *

"Patton you'll never find him if you don't bring it with you," Logan stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "it's just a toy."

"But I don't like it. It creeps me out," Patton huffed.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you who when I find them."

"Boys, please. You have the rest of your lives to find the other two. Don't spend it all bickering," Remy rubbed his temples, eager to drop them off at school and get some quiet.

* * *

"Jan, you haven't found your soulmate, right?" Virgil asked from the passenger's seat.

"No, and _thank you_ for reminding me," Janus answered, patting the little squid that lived on his car dashboard.

"What happens when you don't find them?" Virgil stared out the side window and Janus sighed.

"You keep living your life. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your soulmates when it's time to find them.

"I hope you find yours soon. I know you don't like raising me on your own," the comment cut like a knife through Janus’ heart. Brutally accurate like most things that came out of Virgil’s mouth.

"But we make it work, right?" Janus smiled hopefully over at Virgil.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

A few years later, Janus finally managed to hit it off with someone at the bar while Virgil worked on homework, home alone. Remus was incredibly forward and flirty and did everything he could to make Janus blush. The attention was enjoyable and before he knew it they were kissing this the parking lot, his back to his car.

"Mm, you wanna take me home?" Remus murmured.

"No, I've got a kid brother and I doubt you're quiet," Janus chuckled.

"Damn, you too? Well, there goes that plan," Remus sighed and tugged at the snake around his wrist.

"That's a cool bracelet. I really like it," Janus smiled.

Remus laughed, "it's actually my soulmate toy. I made it into a bracelet so I could find him eventually."

"Oh, well I guess that makes a lot of sense. My squid stays in my car," Janus grinned, happy that his latest fling wasn't trying to be a cheat for once. 

"Can I see??" Remus' eyes lit up even in the dark.

"I guess if you must," Janus unlocked the car and ushered Remus inside. Remus was already playing with the toy by the time he walked around to the driver's side.

"He's adorable! What'd you name him?" Janus couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't name him. When I was a kid I decided to name him for my soulmate but it's been so long I just... decided not to name him at all."

"Aww, you should name him now!" Remus tossed Janus the squid. He stared at it thoughtfully and his puzzled frown turned into an amazed grin as the squid started glowing. He looked over to Remus who was staring at the circle of light around his wrist.

"Still want to come home with me?" Janus asked.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Remus had insisted that Roman meet Janus’ brother but wouldn't explain why. Roman tried to get out of what was sure to be an awkward situation but Remus wouldn't take no for an answer and that was when he was most dangerous.

Virgil and Roman were shuffled off to Virgil’s bedroom where they sat in sullen silence while their soulmate brothers made out in the living room.

"This blows," Roman moaned.

"Agreed," Virgil sighed and pulled his teddy bear off his shelf, pretending to make it die horrible deaths.

"Oh, that's cute. Kinda looks like mine," Roman smiled.

"Wait really?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've got a teddy, a telescope, and a spider," Roman counted off the objects on his fingers as he listed them off, "I know, three is kinda weird but it doesn't raise your chances of meeting them at all."

Virgil looked at Roman in confusion, "I've got a teddy, a telescope, and a rose. I understand having three, but ours sound really similar."

"Wait," Roman grabbed his backpack and pulled out the spider. Virgil nodded and grabbed the rose and both started to softly glow, "no way! Oh, Remus is gonna be pissed! It took him forever to find Janus."

Remus was delighted that his hunch had been correct. He'd suspected the two were soulmates after recognizing two of Virgil’s toys as identical to Roman’s.

Virgil and Roman swapped their items and Roman was more than happy to come over whenever Remus wanted to spend time with Janus. They started getting to know each other and theorizing about their other two soulmates. 

* * *

Roman set his rose up on his desk before the geometry test. He wasn't looking forward to the test but his reminder of Virgil often helped calm him down when he was stressed.

"Is that representative of your soulmate?" Roman turned to face the new kid in class who seemed very interested in the rose.

"No, he actually gave it to me after we matched," Roman smiled in an effort to be welcoming. The other kid's glasses and tie certainly were setting him up to get picked on as soon as the teachers looked away. 

"Fascinating… I'm Logan," he held out his hand which Roman shook with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Logan."

"I think I have the same rose. Do you have a telescope?" Roman froze at the question, halfway turned back around.

"How did you know?"

"Because my first soulmate has a telescope as well," Logan pulled an identical rose out of his backpack. Roman quickly fumbled around to find his telescope as the bell to start class rang. Both objects began to glow as the teacher was giving test instructions. The two boys locked eyes and nodded, putting their matched objects away quickly.

After class Logan waited for Roman in the hall.

"Okay here's the plan, Specs. I'll get Virgil and you get…"

"Patton."

"Patton and we'll meet after school by the cafeteria. Got it?"

"Should be simple."

"See ya then, soulmate!" Roman ran off towards his next class, leaving Logan alone in the hall.

After school Roman practically dragged Virgil to the cafeteria, refusing to explain why. When Logan and Patton rounded the corner, Roman practically lept into Logan’s arms. He quickly pushed him away.

"Patton, I believe these are our other two soulmates," Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his tie as he explained.

"Oh neat!" Patton exclaimed, "I'm  _ bear _ y happy to meet you!"

"Oh christ, you're the teddy bear?" Virgil groaned. 

"And I suppose you're the spider?" Logan looked over Virgil’s ensemble and knew the aesthetic fit.

"Um, Lo? I kinda lost the spider…" Patton admitted sheepishly.

"Fair enough, I left the bear at home," Virgil shrugged.

"How could you?" Roman looked upset.

"It's like carrying around a toy. I didn't want to. I'm sorry Patton, it's nothing against you," Virgil smiled apologetically.

"Well, I brought the bear," Roman scoffed, pulling it out of his bag.

"Virgil, do you have your telescope?" Logan asked while Patton pulled out his rose and they all watched as the two glowed.

"Yeah yeah, one second," Virgil smiled and pulled it out, watching as the spider in Logan’s hand glowed as well.

"Where do we go from here?" Roman wondered aloud.

"Anywhere we want to. We can start with friends?" Patton smiled at the others with their faces lit by the toys in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out more soulmate aus @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr


End file.
